galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Glitches
This page is a compilation of glitches and exploits throughout the GoF universe that can benefit, hinder, or just downright confuse the player. The page is split up into problems with the Abyss Engine, 'hacks', glitchy items and others. All glitches apply to GoF2 only, unless otherwise stated. Make sure your glitch is NOT already on this list before adding to this article. Also be sure to put your glitch in the correct section. Thank you. The lovely revamp was thanks to 8100DSTAR. Engine and Render Problems Destroyed Betty Difficulty: Easy After seeing the 'destroyed Phantom' cutscene, you will be at Var Hastra's hangar. Before the dialogue box pops up, exit the station. The cutscene will play again, but instead of a destroyed Phantom, you'll see a destroyed Betty. Destroyed Betty.jpeg Station Teleport Glitch Difficulty: Extremely Easy When leaving Sobotnik station, if you fly to the large disc above you, to the left, when you hit the disc you will be teleported to the centre of the station, facing the disc you just hit at a jaunty angle. This can also happen with all Vossk stations if you fly into the beam at the top - you will be teleported to the floating pods instantaneously. Erkkt Uggut's Freighter Difficulty: Easy If you destroy Erkkt Uggut’s freighter before he enters the wormhole into Void Space, it turns into a Terran freighter.' Jumpgate Glitch Difficulty: Easy There is a glitch when using a jumpgate. As shown below, the jumpgate is warping the ship (in this case it's a Dark Angel) to another system (Nesla). While the animation is not yet complete, or in other words, you haven't reached the destination, quickly pause the game and go to action freeze. You should get a picture quite similar to the one shown below. Swipe a few times, then unpause the game. After that happens, you be able to see your ship. You would also see that you are getting farther from the station and its planet, infinitely. Khador Drive Cam Difficulty: Hard *If a player uses Khador Drive flying his or her ship upside-down, a graphical glitch occurs due to which the Drive animation is shown incorrectly. *When you are in the middle of using your Khador Drive and go to action freeze, if you swipe a few times then go out of it. The screen will flicker a bit and the camera angle will go weird. But that's not the best part. If you go back to action freeze really quickly, it will show the background. Wait a couple of seconds and the planets will 'shudder' into place. After another couple of seconds, the station, asteroids and ships (if there is any) will appear. Then your ship and Khador Drive animation will appear (but, of course, in frozen time). If you do it just right, then go can freely move the camera around the back of the 'vortex'. And sometimes, the camera will come round the back of the ship, and you will know what it feels like to be right in front of the vortex. Sentry Gun Firing Incorrect Projectiles Difficulty: Unknown No infomation is known on how the T'Suum changes it's projectiles, but there is a chance the T'Suum Turrets will fire a different projectile than the Sh'gaal. The fight with Trot Lykkt causes this glitch, as the game accidentally implemented a variable causing not just Trot Lykkt but all NPC entities to fire the Disruptor Laser. This includes all forms of turrets deployed by the player. This is confirmed to occur within both versions of Galaxy on Fire 2. This does not apply to the turret you install on your ship, whether it is automatic or not. Trunt Harval with a Dark Matter Laser Difficulty: Easy After the Supernova was imploded, there will be a screen showing: Loading... after that passes and before Keith T. Maxwell says anything, pause the game and SKIP the cutscene. Harval will fire a Dark Matter Laser (both in SD and HD) instead of firing the Disruptor Laser (HD)/Berger Retribution (SD). Challenges/ Wager Possible "Glitch". If a challenge / wager starts in the Loma System and the pirates have been paid off prior to entry into the station, the challenger and priates will not fire until Keith angers the pirates. It is possible to go through all the way points and see all the pirates appear but they will be neutral (yellow) in stance until Keith attacks one of the pirates. The challenger will not attack until Keith attacks. This is less of a glitch, and more of an overlook on the developer's half. Inside a Terran Battleship "When I was in my Rhino trading (equipped with no scanners) sometimes there was a Battleship in the way between me and the station. I quickly turn it to auto pilot to the station and activate my Polytron Boost, and I press the fast forward button. I am supposed to hit the Battleship and stop but instead I go through it and see the inside of it. Like when you use the Liberator and go through a building or ship. This is especially cool when you have a healing ray and are inside when there are pirates attacking, because the projectiles hit the Battleship instead you. You constantly heal the Battleship with your healing rays. This is only possible with a Rhino. Proof needed Undead Security Recently discovered: after the stations in Ginoyah are destroyed, if you hang around long enough, NPC Mido ships will begin to spawn, acting as station security. Traitorous Scientists Since Kothar station has a health bar in the final battle of Valkyrie, all the ships, including Deep Science, will begin attacking it if they get close. Ironically, they don't target Valkyrie Station at all. Déjà vu If you enable auto-fire and targeting an asteroid while fast-forwarding, the projectiles will eventually destroy that asteroid. If you continue to hold down fast-forward, you are now able to control the ship in the fast state, making for some interesting outcomes - especially paired with max handling, and a Pulsed Plasma Thrust '''ins'talled on a Dace...' ---- Exploits Fireworks Quick Money Making Difficulty: '''Medium' Requirements: Chromo Plazma Blueprint, Fireworks Blueprint, ~2M Credits, ANDROID V1.1.5+, GOF2 HD (Autocomplete) In GOF2 HD (Android) the prices differ, and the Fireworks missiles sell ~1.5M credits. Steps *Get a multiple of 10t explosives *Autocomplete a Chromo Plazma *Make the fireworks *Sell to get a 13M net profit *Repeat This only works in GOF2 HD ANDROID as fireworks sell at a much higher price. Ship Space Glitch Difficulty: Easy This glitch was found purely by accident, but might change the way future traders make money. When in the middle of completing a blueprint in a system other than the one you started the blueprint in, you can transport the items to the original system by paying credits. However, when you set the amount that you needed to transport and then do not to pay it, you will still have the items, but inventory space that it took will be back, and you was able to leave the station even with a full inventory. With repetition of this glitch or using a lot of blueprint items, you will be able to reach negative inventory, which would allow you to theoretically hold any amount of items on any ship. By: V0idX Khador Drive to Transport Volatile Goods Difficulty: Formerly easier, but during some middle versions, around 1.2, ship would explode at jumpgates when attempting, and later versions require special timing mentioned below. Started a Chromo Plasma blueprint in Beidan or Mido? You won't be able to get the red plasma there because you can't use the Khador Drive, right? Wrong. I found a few glitches in my time, one being the glitch where you get to the voids world via jumpgate, but a user named 8100DSTAR already discovered it before me. This glitch is similar to his. *Save the game with your amount of red plasma in your cargo bay. *Go to the hangar and sell all your red plasma. *Use the map function at the station to set a destination of your choice. *When leaving the station via the map function the Khador Drive should automatically spool up. *'While the loading bar is active,' quickly dock in the station before you jump. If you had not enough time, just load the game again from your save file and try again, *Go back to the hangar and re-buy your red plasma. If it's gone, simple load the game from the save point and pray it won't disappear. It rarely does, anyway. In some versions you must also unequip the Khador Drive. *Leave the station, and your autopilot will automatically send you to a jumpgate. *The jump gate will ask you if you want to go to this-and-that destination, so press yes. You should be safely in Mido or some other system with your red plasma if you get this right. Enjoy! Discovered by Cd5ssmffan Updated by SarumSword NOTE: When delivering the K'mirkk Toad Mutagen to Pescal Inartu, make sure to jump to Buntta first. If you don't, you won't encounter the Stealth Fighters, which won't trigger Keith's dialogue, preventing the game from continuing. Stealing Gunant's Drill/Mission Items Difficulty: Hard There is a way to dismount Gunant's Drill from your ship at the beginning of the game. However, the timing is extremely fine. After the mission where you and Gunant take down the Pirates, head back to the station, as normal. Then the dialogue will begin. After it ends, a loading screen will briefly appear. While this is going on, very rapidly press the bottom-right corner of the screen, so you exit the station before the next dialogue begins. You will be out of the station. Then go back to the station. Again, press rapidly, but this time at where 'Hangar' should be. If you time it right (I've done it once (now twice), but other times I'm just too slow), you will be in the hangar, and you can go ahead and dismount the drill and sell it, or keep it for later. Then go back and the dialogue will continue. However, you won't recieve the basic drill Gunant gives you instead, so be warned. You now have 170,000$+! Tip: save your game in another slot just before the pirate battle, so if you fail, you don't have to rewatch the cutscenes or do any mining all over again. Again, this is very difficult to accomplish, I've only done it once (now twice) while I was goofing about. You can also, if you miss the timing and the dialogue goes on with "Keith is stunned to learn...", exit the game fully, then resume. You will have the opportunity to go to the hangar, again, if you time it right. Enjoy! This glitch also works similarly with the S'Kannar and the K'Suuk ships in the Valkyrie missions. However, in later versions of the game it removes all items from your original ship’s cargo hold. Just use the same technique before Alice or the Vossks speak to you, and you can dismount the Skuld turret and the Berger FlaKs from their respective ships. Either keep them or sell them, and earn 6x as much as Alice pays you for one mission (assuming you had an empty cargo hold to begin with)! However, a very strange glitch occurs (see second image) in some versions. Attempting to dismount/get info on the glitched items causes error codes to be shown. Attempting to press them will crash the game. This can easily be fixed by exiting the station and going back. Jumpgate to Void Space Difficulty: Easy *1. Load up your Khador Drive set to go to Void Space. *2. Making sure you are near a station, dock before the drive fully loads up. *3. Exit the station. *4. You will automatically be set on autopilot to go to the nearest Jumpgate. *5. When you reach the Jumpgate, a dialog box will pop up saying "Destination: 0. Travel to this system?" Select yes. *6. Voíla. You just Jumpgated to Void Space, free of any Energy Cells. *BONUS: One can probably use this glitch to use a Jumpgate to jump anywhere, like one can with a Khador Drive, again, free of energy cells. Jumpgate to Mido Glitch Difficulty: Hard Works on GOFHD and GOF2 This glitch requires players to be in the beginning chapter of the game before the Terran Fleet takes Maxwell out of the Mido system. *1. Complete all Mido system story missions up until heading to the final Mido mission at Kernstal. *2. Prior to leaving any station in the Mido system to fly to Kernstal, use the map to set the destination to any space station in the system (other than the one you are in). *3. Once in space, disable the destination and manually fly to Kernstal. *4. Just as you defeat the first pirate, immediately reactivate the target destination. If done correctly you will be frozen by the EMP prior to leaving orbit or entering Kernstal station (if you selected it). *5. After the story sequence occurs at Alioth station, leave the station. If the glitch was done correctly your ship will automatically be headed for Gome C. *6. Allow the voids to destroy the freighters and enter the wormhole and the cutscenes to finish. Reactivate the destination (if it was deactivated at all) and your ship will proceed to the jump gate at Gone C. Once you reach the jump gate a dialogue box will ask you to confirm your destination. If you select yes then you will go to your selected planet in Mido. Once you enter any station in the Mido system a dialogue box will pop up telling you that you are stranded in the Mido system and asks you to pay 25,000 credits to leave the system. All normal Mido system items will now be available, lounges will be unlocked and all missions will only be for the Mido System allowing players to more quickly gain the necessary funds for better ships, weapons, and the credits necessary to begin trading organs from Pan to Loma or buy items necessary for the secondary weapons duplication glitch. -SarumSword Infinite Money via Weapon/Item Glitch Difficulty: Moderate Works on GOFHD and GOF2 This glitch works on any secondary weapons and can apply to almost any station that does not normally stock the secondary weapon you wish to duplicate. Unlike the “purchase” duplicate secondary weapons glitch, this version ENDS at Kaamo and requires Kaamo to be empty of the weapon you wish to duplicate and will result in duplicate weapons for free. This version of the glitch, if done repeatedly will continuously double your secondary weapons inventory all while increasing your credits account all without any cost to you except for some Energy Cells and your initial investment, plus the time it takes to withdraw and deposit all of those items. *Have a stock of secondary weapons you wish to duplicate. The more the better. You can only duplicate weapons you have slots to equip on your ship. *Have the Kador Drive and plenty of Energy Cells. The ONLY items in your cargo hold should be energy cells. It is possible to perform this glitch using jumpgates, but that limits you to only one station in the nearest orbit to Kaamo. If you pick Var Destro at Loma, then unequip your Kahdor Drive and deposit all cargo including Energy Cells into Kaamo. This allows you to come and go from Var Destro fornonly 20 credits! The pirates don’t count equipped items. *Own the Kaamo Station at Shima and ensure all secondary weapons you have equipped are completely removed from the station and placed on your ship. For example, if you want to duplicate Liberators, you must have all Liberators equipped to your ship so that on the store side of Kaamo Liberators are not even in the list. *Pick a Loma Station to be traveling to. I prefer Sao Perula because it is the safest to get to initially (you can also pick any tech level 7+ station, but the cash return is highest at Loma). You will be coming here often and this must be your new save location up until you are done duplicating weapons and make a final save at Kaamo. *Once at Sao Perula, go to the ship load out and unequip the weapons you want to duplicate. Then go to the shop screen and deposit all but at least 2t of each weapon (this might work with just 1t, but the risk is high you’ll accidentally fire them once). *At this point you can save (recommended). Then equip the remaining sets of weapons back onto your ship and head out and use the Kador Drive to go straight to Kaamo. If you end up reloading your save for any reason (death, resetting the app, etc) you must deposit and remove at least 1t of each weapon you are duping before equipping and heading to Kaamo. This restores the station quantity back into temporary memory which gets wiped when you load a file. *At Kaamo, go to the shop screen and your weapons will not be there. Then go to the shop load out screen and unequip all weapons you depisited at the chosen Loma (or other) station. Once back in the shop screen, scroll down and you will find that the weapons you deposited at Sao Perula (or other) will be available for withdrawal. *You MUST remove or deposit these duped weapons to reset the game’s Kaamo Station memory to actually save them. If you are done duplicating weapons, then carry on as normal. *If you wish to continue duplicating weapons, withdrawal every single duped weapon and equip them. Use the Kador Drive to return to Sao Perula (or your chosen station) and repeat the process. *Once back you will notice that the station has in inventory the items you previously sold it prior to returning to Kaamo. If not, then you did not load the save file from this station, or you visited at least 4 other orbits prior to returning which both will wipe the temporary station memory. Be sure to save and load always at the station you make deposits to, as well as buy/sell at least 1t of the weapons you are duping after each load from a save file here. This will allow you to continually double your inventory that gets duped at Kaamo and ensures the temporary memory at the other station remains saved. -SarumSword Infinite Money INACTIVE |-|Skip=This glitch has been inactive for a long time; but if you want to see it, go to the next tab. This is just here to save space. |-|The Glitch= Difficulty:Hard SAVE YOUR GAME BEFORE THIS DUPE GLITCH This is a less complicated version of the glitch. You only need 1 primary weapon, and Kaamo Club. I'll post the pictures later. Buy the weapon you want to dupe (scrolling is possible on iPads) then switch to another ship. Then, go to your hanger and see the results. This also works with secondaries. If you want a video to show you how, HERE. This glitch works by tricking the game into thinking that you have 1 weapon in storage. You MUST HAVE the Kaamo Club to do this glitch. In addition you MUST HAVE the minimum of 2 '''weapons of which you desire to dupe in order for it to work otherwise resulting in failure or loss. This '''DOES NOT mean you require the add on. If you got the club by bringing 50 Buskat and 30 million credits, you can still do the glitch. This glitch is documented in the following screen shots. If other people can try this glitch more information should be posted. There has been some trouble initializing the glitch in the past. It must be set up correctly before it works. This glitch is backed up whenever major edits are introduced. If this page is deleted for any reason most of the contents can be reposted. This glitch is also known to work with turrets, though, the idea should be the same. There have been known incidences where people have not done this glitch to the wire and have deleted many items that where very valuable. So as said above, save before you do this glitch, and when you delete a weapon, just load it again and restart. If anyone finds ways to do this with other items, such as secondary weapons, it would be appreciated to be known in an edit. Any additional information or warnings that anyone finds, please put it in the comments then write it down here. WARNING: DON'T SCROLL! NOTE: '''If your weapon disappears restart the app. Your game gets saved after everytime you enter a station, so you should have the weapons that disappear. '''VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: '''If it does not work, try switching steps 1 and 2 with 3 and 4. WARNING!! If you are selling duped weapons check your money, if you exceed 2.5 billion credits the game deletes all of your money, this can be fixed by closing the app and starting it again '''Steps IMG_0965.PNG|Step 1, start out in load out page of a ship that has weapon slots IMG_0966.PNG|Step 2, add to one of the weapon slots the weapon that you want to dupe IMG_0967.PNG|Step 3, go back to the "store" page IMG_0968.PNG|Step 4, "sell" the weapon that you want to duplicate IMG_0969.PNG|Step 5, select a ship with no weapon slots IMG_0970.PNG|Step 6, go to a ship with no weapon slots IMG_0971.PNG|Step 7, go back to the "store" page IMG_0972.PNG|Step 8, "buy" the weapon back IMG_0973.PNG|Step 9, switch back to a ship with weapon slots IMG_0974.PNG|Step 10, equip the weapon that you want to dupe IMG_0975.PNG|Step 11, go back to the "store" page, you should see that a glitched weapon is on the left side IMG_0976.PNG|Step 12, "buy" the glitched weapon IMG_0977.PNG|Step 13, switch back to a ship with no weapon slots IMG_0979.PNG|Step 14, go to the "store" page, you should see another glitched weapon IMG_0980.PNG|Step 15, "buy" the glitched weapon IMG_0981.PNG|Step 16, select a ship with weapon slots IMG_0983.PNG|Step 17, such as shown here IMG_0984.PNG|Step 18, equip the weapon that you want to dupe IMG_0985.PNG|Step 19, go back to the "store" page and you should see another glitched weapon. Then repeat steps 12-19 to get infinite weapons that you can sell. A new trick that allows you to get multiple glitched weapons from the storage, instead of simply one. To do this, this requires that the weapon you want to duplicated must be in storage before you perform the glitch. For example, if you want to duplicate 10 Raccoons, you need to have 10 Raccoons in storage BEFORE you start the glitch. Perform the glitch as normal, but during Step 8, make sure you take ALL of the weapons you want to duplicate out of the storage. If you do this correctly, each time you duplicate the weapon, you will get the amount of weapons that was in the storage at the time before you started the glitch. Thus, if you had 10 Raccoons in storage before doing the glitch, and you did the glitch properly, you will obtain 10 new Raccoons every time you do the glitch. From experience, you can duplicate even thousands of weapons at a time. Note: To replicate a Primary it must be visible in shop view when you switch back WITHOUT SCROLLING. Secondary Weapon Replication Difficulty:Moderate Requires Kaamo. This glitch allows you to buy any secondary weapon from a normal space station on demand. This way you can stock up on favorite secondaries and hard to build secondaries by spending money instead of game time searching for hard to get weapons, or hard to build weapons (think Shock Blast, Liberators and Fireworks, muh ha ha). The first step is to to build or buy a small inventory of the weapon you want to replicate and then return to Kaamo. Once you are docked in Kaamo: go to the hangar, load up your SHIP view and disconnect all secondary weapons. (When you reconnect your secondaries after the following steps these weapons will be the ones eligible for purchase at another space station.) Now switch back over to SHOP view. What happens with this glitch is that you can repurchase any number of secondaries up to the amount you leave at Kaamo. Say, for example, you have just made 10 Shock Blast and would like to make more the easy way. In shop view put the most you can back into the station and leave as few as your comfortable with on your ship. I always bring two in case I have to use one or accidentally fire off a secondary on my way to buy more (experience talking here). Now switch back to SHIP view and load up your secondaries. If your ship takes multiple secondaries, for every weapon you have done the last two steps on, the glitch will work. Also, if you have done the Primary weapon glitch, grab some primaries to sell so you can PAY for the weapons you are replicating. Do not save, just leave the station. Now use the jump gate to get to the closest LEVEL 7 station. I go to Bosemeh, though I am often at war with the Nivelians. Dock at the (level 7) station. Go to the Hanger, switch to ship view and DISENGAGE all your secondary weapons first. Then switch back to the shop and behold all the secondaries you left back at Kaamo are now available for purchase. By my example, you now have 8 shock blast available for purchase. When you return to Kaamo the 8 you left will still be there and you will have a total of 18 Shock Blast. Repeat these steps and in no time you will have all secondaries your heart desires! Stealing from Wingmen Difficulty: Medium *There is a glitch for wingmen where you can EMP them and take what is in their cargo hold, then dock and a station, come out again, and the same amount and type of cargo will be in their cargo bay again. Then, you can EMP them and take their cargo over and over again. You can easily get more than 100 Vossk Organs before the contract expires, then go to Eanya or Loma to sell them for more than 2,500,000 credits. You will get more profit by selling them at Loma, but only if you do not pay the bribe (which is more than 60,000 credits in this case) and manage to get past the fleet of Pirates guarding the station. This is one of the easiest way to make a huge profit, as you can buy almost anything after you sell the VOs, except the Mantis, Nemesis, S'Kanarr, VoidX, etc. Though not all wingmen have Anaans , this can still be worth your time if you don't have the Kaamo Club to perform the Kaamo Club glitch. Note: EMPing your wingmen WILL make your reputation for that wingman's faction go down. This is why you should EMP Factionless/cyborg/Bobolian/Octopod wingmen. *After stealing the cargo, dock at the station. It will take you 0.5 seconds to load the station. As soon as you go to dock, rapidly press the bottom-right hand corner of your screen. As soon as the game loads, you will hit the green 'exit' button, and the game will prompt you to exit the station. Do so. After exiting, EMP your wingman, loot him, and dock again. You can do several times. Having more than 1 wingman with an Annan will make this process even faster. The process basically makes you exit the station before your wingmen have the chance to resign (before the dialogue box pops up with your wingman speaking). Repeating this process can give you over 100 turrets, which nets about $7.25million. Kaamo Ship Collector Medal Glitch Difficulty:Medium Let me tell you what I did... *My credits was around 600k (under 1mil) *I'm using Gator Custom (GC) as my flagship *Go to somewhere that sell cheap ships. I usually go with Badger, Hiro, etc. Mido is a good place. *Choose and buy 1 cheap ship. Let's say I'm buying a Badger. The game would ask me whether I want to sell or keep my ship (GC), choose keep. So the GC is now delivered to Kaamo, and I'm driving a Badger. *Go to Kaamo's hangar, and choose my original ship (GC). Voilà, a glitch maybe? Now the Badger is stored, so I have 2 Badgers (I have one already) *Repeat from step 3 above. I got the medal with still around 100k-200k credits. I now have about 3-4 Badger, 2-3 Hiro, and some other duplicate cheap ships in my Kaamo hangar. Now that I got the medal, I can start selling the ships in the hangar for money... ---- Rare Items These items are only available in very old versions of GoF2, or in the Lite version. Finding them is still immensely difficult, however. Pulseflect= Difficulty:Extremely Difficult The Pulseflect was a glitched item which could be acquired prior to patch 1.5.1 in Galaxy on Fire 2, and was most likely a beta item which was left in the game by accident. It had no description, and couldn't be bought in shops. In rare cases, someone in the Space Lounge offered you this item. When used in flight, a pink bra was ejected out through the front of the ship, followed by the repeating sound of a tractor beam being used as it tracked to the nearest ship, either ally or enemy. When it made contact with the ship it exploded, dealing heavy damage. All Pulseflects were converted to AMR Sabers with patch 1.5.1. |-| Retropulse= Difficulty:Extremely Difficult The Retropulse was a glitched item which could be acquired prior to patch 1.5.1 in Galaxy on Fire 2, and was most likely a beta item which was left in the game by accident. It had no description, and couldn't be bought in shops. In rare cases, someone in the Space Lounge offered you this item. When used in flight, a pink bra was ejected out through the front of the ship, followed by the repeating sound of a tractor beam being used as it tracked to the nearest ship, either ally or enemy. When it made contact with the ship it exploded, dealing heavy damage. All Pulseflects were converted to AMR Saber with patch 1.5.1. |-| Shureblock= Difficulty:Extremely Difficult The Shureblock is a dismissed item, most likely a refused beta weapon. It has no description, and cannot be bought in shops. In rare cases, someone in the Space Lounge may offer you this item. When used in flight, a pink bra is ejected out through the front of the ship, followed by the repeating sound of a tractor beam being used as it wanders aimlessly for a while. If it comes in contact with another ship, it explodes instantly, dealing heavy damage. Shureblock1.PNG|The Shureblock. Shureblock2.JPG|The Shureblock being used. Shureblock3.JPG|The Shureblock explosion. IMG 0033-1-.JPG|A ward using the Retropulse/Shureblock IMG 0032-3-.JPG|The Retropulse/Shureblock in close. |-|AMR Liberator= Difficulty: Unknown Very little information is known about this glitch. It is known that it is patched. It seems that someone could buy these from a station in the early versions of the game. It also seems that these are beta weapon for the Liberators that was left in the game by accident. IMG_0443.PNG|Glitch on GoF Lite showing an "AMR Liberator" IMG_0444.PNG|Glitch showing a man selling AMR Liberators |-|Infinite Red Plasma=Difficulty: Unknown No information is known on what made this glitch happen, or how, though it seems that when some number of plasma is brought into to Kaamo Club the number of tons of Red Plasma is almost infinite. This (seemingly) only works if the amount bought to Kammo is over 100t. Though if this happens to anyone else it should be useful for building Chromo Plasma! IMG_1013.PNG|-BOTTOM- Number of red plasma glitched IMG_1012.PNG|-BOTTOM- Number of red plasma glitched ---- Other (GoF1) Darn It, Hammond! In GOF3D, when you reach Vlad Boriskov, Christine will say "Cover me" to Maxwell, then go silent and fly on. Forever. One eternal cutscene. Darn it, Hammond! (GoF3) Cinematic Gameplay During the cutscene that plays before any mission, rapidly tap the lower right corner, where the skip button will show up. After successfully skipping, the black cinematic bars will remain, leaving you to play the mission in a 16:9 ratio. After the glitch is fixed by aborting or completing the mission, the regular ratio will feel like IMAX footage. Well, to me, anyway. -8 Asteroid Glitch Difficulty: Easy Peasy A glitch occurs when you use a boost when you are very close to landing on an asterioid. If you boost, your ship's nose will stick into the asteroid, without destroying it. Added by User:Archer 41 Vossk Energy Plant Difficulty: Moderate This isn't really a glitch, but is still very interesting. When hunting through the 3D mesh files for GoF2 SD, I found an unused asset titled station_energy_plant_vossk.aem. Opening it revealed this strange model. My only assumption is that is was intended to be used in the Paréah Prism mission, when you search two Vossk Battleships. I assume they would have to be searched, but for some reason, Fishlabs decided to scrap them and just use the Battleships instead. Furthermore, there are a few unused audio assets, such as Keith T. Maxwell making 'hmm' noises and suchlike, when speaking to Space Lounge members. Looking through the files was very fun. — [[User:8100DSTAR|'8100DSTAR']] Category:Other Category:GOF2